A Very Evenshire Christmas
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Midquel to 'The Dark Twilight'. During his last two training weeks at the Evenshire Camp, Frodo Baggins becomes involved with Aslan's Christmas in July Festival. However, not every hero is happy with having the festival. Some plan for sabotage, while others prepare for a festival to rival the Evenshire Camp's celebration. How will this turn out? Alternate Reality.
1. Chapter 1: Festive Tidings

**A Very Evenshire Christmas**

**By: Aria Breuer**

**Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ book trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All material from _The Chronicles of Narnia_ book series belongs to C.S. Lewis. All material from the _Harry Potter_ book series belongs to J.K. Rowling. All material from the "Star Wars" film series belongs to George Lucas. All material from the "Pirates of the Caribbean" film series belongs to the Walt Disney Company. All material from "The Lion King" trilogy belongs to the Walt Disney Company. All material from the "Happy Feet" films, 1 and 2, belong to George Miller. All other works not mentioned, but are referenced in this story, belongs to their respected owners. All original material, including original characters from my epic multiple crossover story, _The Dark Twilight_, and this story, belongs to the author of this fan fiction one shot story series.

**Summary:** There are those who say Yule and Christmas come once a year. For the Evenshire Camp, Christmas in July is another matter. When Aslan and the heroes plan a Christmas in July Festival at the Evenshire Camp, one hobbit lass from the Terrabay Camp decides to rival Aslan's Festival. At the Evenshire Camp, a salt-and-pepper hedgehog plans on sabotaging the Festival, with hopes that no one ruins his diabolical scheme.

* * *

This three-chapter story was written before I finished _The Dark Twilight_. This story is also the first mini-sequel, or a midquel, in the Epic Struggles series. The idea for how this story came around was sparked when my friend ValueMyHeart worked on her Christmas in July "Beauty and the Beast" fan fiction story, ironically titled _As Long As There's Christmas_. If readers recall the parts that were generalized in Part I of _The Dark Twilight_, especially Chapter 18 during Frodo's training sessions for those weeks in June and July, this is one of those parts that wasn't told at all, yet I'm sure it was there nonetheless.

This story was inspired by "Christmas at the Tipton" episode from Season One of "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" Disney television show, and the Yule Ball sequences from "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" book and film. The first chapter in this story is an introductory chapter. The next two chapters will be longer and tell the rest of this holiday special story.

Now that I've explained everything, let's begin this Christmas in July fan fiction story.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Festive Tidings**

Frodo Baggins ate his breakfast slowly that morning. He pondered long and hard over what Aslan told him about the sword named Seeker. He wondered who would wield Seeker and whether they would earn Aslan's respect as well. He hoped such a sword would…

His thoughts were interrupted when Edmund and Harry sat across the table from him. Mumble slid down the table's wooden surface. Upon reaching the trio, Mumble asked them, "Hey, did you hear the news?"

Frustrated, Frodo replied, "No. Unless you mean…"

Edmund intervened, "No. He doesn't, Frodo."

After seeing a small group of hedgehogs, a salt-and-pepper hedgehog among them, laughing obnoxiously and pointing their paws at him and his new companions, Harry murmured to Mumble, "What's this about, Mumble?"

"Well…" Mumble was cut off, as soon as he noticed a heavy silence enter the food pavilion.

Many heads turned to Aslan as he entered the covered, wooden-beamed tent. He ignored some of the expressions written on the heroes' faces as he approached a large wooden platform. After climbing up onto the platform, Aslan waited until there was complete silence before he announced, joyously, "Heroes, I have an announcement to make."

"You always have an announcement to make, when you're on _that_ stage!" shouted the salt-and-pepper hedgehog, named Amor, who 'high fived' his fellow hedgehogs' front paws.

Ignoring Amor, Aslan continued his speech: "Before I send our seven heroes into the Silent Forest, to find the source of why the stars are falling from the night sky, we shall celebrate Christmas _and_ Yule here at the Evenshire Camp. On the first of July, we will have a festival in the grand pavilion. There will be…" He was interrupted by the widespread loud mutters amongst the heroes, who looked excited, confused, and somewhat annoyed. Aslan silenced the assemblage at once with his words: "Silence everyone! This festival is important and will show the Evenshire Camp still stands as a lively, well-kept facility. We will not endure the hardship we had last year, due to an unexpected incident with the hedgehogs. Therefore…"

"Is this going to be a lengthy speech, Aslan, similar to the one you made last year?" asked Amor, curious and annoyed. He added in a more snobbish, delighted voice, "I have to play poker with my friend Jacques." He turned to his cinnamon-furred hedgehog friend, who sat next to him on top of one of the tables.

Aslan paused. Attempting to keep a smiling face, Aslan spoke faster, "Therefore, we will have a joyous time with this year's Festival. There will be food, drinks, dancing, and merry cheer." He turned to the hedgehog and asked, "Is that short enough for you, Amor?"

The salt-and-pepper hedgehog replied, giddily, "Well done, Aslan!" He gave the Great Lion an awkward thumbs' up with his right front paw.

Aslan finished his speech on a courteous note, "Preparations for the Evenshire Camp's Christmas in July Festival will begin after breakfast, and continue until the early afternoon hours on the first of July. The festival shall begin at noon and continue until late in the evening. I will give you all more information during the week." He said last, "Until then, you may return to your meals." He leapt off the wooden platform moments later.

Once the Great Lion vanished from the heroes' sights, Amor turned to his hedgehog friends and told them in low mutters, "Aslan's having another Christmas in July Festival. Let's ruin it this year, like we did last year."

"How Amor?" asked Jacques, the cinnamon hedgehog. "We have hobbit trouble a few tables behind us."

Amor shooed the air. "Oh, we won't have to worry about Baggins, unless he squeals on us to Aslan." He changed the subject fast on his hedgehog friends, "Now, here's what we do…" He whispered his plan to his friends, as they gathered close enough to him that they touched foreheads.

Reepicheep, already suspicious of Amor's diabolical scheme, rushed up to Frodo and his new companions. Worried now, Reepicheep faced Edmund and said, "Oh, your majesty. We seem to have an issue already with our fellow hedgehogs. It seems Amor is planning on ruining this year's Christmas in July Festival, or Yule Festival in July." He corrected the title, as he faced Frodo. He told Frodo, politely, "Forgive me, Mr. Baggins. I am sure you celebrate Yule in Middle-earth."

"I do with my kin," said Frodo.

"I see," said Reepicheep, perking up with a curious look in his eyes.

Edmund glanced over once at the pirate captain Jack Sparrow, who took another swig of ale from his mug. He told Reepicheep, as he faced the large mouse, "I see as well." He asked, returning to the issue at hand, "Is there any way we can stop Amor, before he devastates the campsite?"

"Not the campsite, but the Festival, your majesty," corrected Reepicheep.

"Either way, can you stop him – prevent him from spoiling Aslan's Festival in July?" asked Edmund, concerned.

"It would be my pleasure," said Reepicheep, bowing low. He then bounded across two or three tables, before meeting the hedgehogs, who did not look very pleased to see him.

Edmund turned to Frodo, shortly after Reepicheep wandered off. He asked the hobbit, "You celebrate Yule? How does that work in Middle-earth?" He added, politely, "You don't mind me asking…"

Frodo answered, immediately, "No." He explained, after a pause, "In the Shire, my kindred and I have a festival for two days. We celebrate the end of a year and welcome the new." He added, on a side note, "Hobbits always have parties in the Shire. It's a tradition that we give gifts to our guests, and not…"

Harry interrupted, confused now, "Hang on! You mean you don't receive gifts on your birthday or Christmas-" He was cut off when he saw Edmund shake his head, while mouthing the word 'don't'. He recovered soon after, "Sorry. I meant Yule."

Frodo paused, before answering, "No, we don't. It goes against traditions held in the Shire."

Mumble looked around the food pavilion with a lost expression on his face. Confused, he asked the three, "I wonder where Gurgi is…" His voice dropped as he heard Gurgi's familiar, high-pitched laughter, coming from inside the kitchen pavilion next door, where Remy and his professional rat cooks made the Evenshire Camp's food. Mumble shrugged, as he told his three companions, "I'll go check and see if Remy needs Gurgi out of the kitchen…" He slid down the table in seconds, only to receive angry shouts and complaints from the heroes sitting further towards the back of the food pavilion. One of the complainers, as Mumble recalled minutes afterwards, was Simba, who already looked as if he had another rough night's sleep.

* * *

Towards noon at the Terrabay Camp, word of Aslan's Christmas in July Festival spread like wildfire amongst the heroes. Melissa Snowberry, a hobbit who spent much of her time exploring other worlds, away from her home world, overheard a few heroes talk about the festival, while she ate her lunch alone inside one of the enclosed pavilions. No longer willing to avoid the trending gossip, Melissa jumped into the conversation:

"What's this I hear about Aslan preparing a Christmas in July Festival?" asked Melissa to the few heroes present at the opposing circular table.

"Aslan's throwing the festival. He said so himself today. That's what the badger said," cried Pattertwig, a squirrel who came to the Terrabay Camp from Narnia, his home world.

The Cheshire Cat added with a toothy grin. "This festival will be the celebration of the year at Evenshire."

Melissa asked the animals present at that table, "When is the Christmas in July Festival?"

The Cheshire Cat spoke up, "Why, the Festival will begin at noon on the First of July."

Melissa nodded in agreement. "So Aslan's planning another Christmas in July Festival." She pondered for a few moments, and then inquired, "This has possibilities to be rivaled here."

"What are you thinking, Miss Snowberry?" asked Pattertwig, curious now.

Melissa finally told the five animals, "I'm thinking that we should have a Christmas in July Festival at Terrabay. I mean, why travel all the way to Evenshire, when we could celebrate here?"

"It's a sound plan," said the Cheshire Cat. "Of course, you have to consider Aslan will not be happy when he learns you are rivaling his Festival."

"Then let him squander over the hedgehogs and the Festival to come on the First of July. I say we do ours the day afterwards. That way, no one from Evenshire will come here, and we'd be in peace for once. No traveling the extra miles back and forth. It would be… quaint," said Melissa, upon noticing the animals at the table snickering, except for Pattertwig who looked confused.

"I think it's a brilliant idea," said Pattertwig, swishing his tail back and forth in growing excitement and anticipation.

Just as Melissa gave a casual look, which showed she was in agreement with the large squirrel, a male hobbit made his presence known to Melissa and the five animals, "It's brilliant alright, but not a cleverly planned idea."

Melissa peered over at a vacant table, where the male hobbit sat by himself. This hobbit had light brown, curly hair and hazel eyes. Though he seemed to Melissa to be a stunning, yet slightly strong built in appearance, she soon caught on that he was also very intelligent for his age, which was around the same age as Melissa.

Curious, yet annoyed by this male hobbit, Melissa asked him, aloud, "Oh really? And what name do you call yourself?"

"You're from Middle-earth?" asked the male hobbit, impressed but curious as well.

Melissa shrugged. "I only grew up there until I turned sixteen. I've been scouting through different worlds nowadays, ever since I met Aslan." She paused. Then she asked in an intrigued voice, "I asked you for your name."

"And I will give it," said the male hobbit. "I'm Nash. Nash Wimble, and who are you, miss…"

"Snowberry," answered Melissa in introduction. "Melissa Snowberry." She hesitated, before asking next, "What world are you from?"

"That's not really any concern to you," said Nash, being cautious.

Confused, Melissa asked, "Why not?"

Nash only said this: "You wouldn't approve of it. Living at the Animal Headquarters can be a real pain."

"Are you – you're not really one of those half-breeds, are you?" asked Melissa.

Although he was a little offended, Nash asked with caution, "My parents were an elf and a hobbit. They had me, and then they took off. I grew up in the wilderness, but I came through all right."

Melissa nodded. "A skilled half-hobbit, yet you still look like a hobbit."

"And you look like a scheming cat to me," said Nash, fighting back. He stood up from the table, but not before telling Melissa last, "I hope we meet on the road sometime."

"I hope so, too… Nash," said Melissa, still intrigued by the strange half-hobbit. She watched Nash leave the enclosed pavilion, nodding to her before he approached the tent's opening.

Getting Melissa's attention back, Pattertwig asked, "Melissa, what are your plans for the Christmas in July Festival?"

"I'll tell you more at my tent," answered Melissa, stunning even the Cheshire Cat upon telling them her answer. She looked at the tent's opening one last time, but saw that Nash had already vanished from her sight.


	2. Chapter 2: A Frantic Spread

**Chapter Two:**

**A Frantic Spread**

Inside the scarred lions' massive underground cavern, in the dungeons of the Merswold Camp, the scarred lioness Lara-Belle searched for her younger sister, Coral. After asking a few scarred lions, who eventually told her where her sister was located, Lara-Belle found a small crowd of both scarred lions and the villains' minions gathered in a circle around something and someone. Parting the crowd, Lara-Belle found Coral celebrating Christmas in July in her own fashion. On the stereo was music played by the chipmunk trio, Alvin and the Chipmunks. Annoyed, Lara-Belle rushed over to the stereo and smashed it into smaller bits.

Loudly, Lara-Belle told the crowd, _"What are you looking at? Can't you see the party's over? Get back to work!" _She watched the crowd part with realization in their eyes. Most of the scarred lions glared at her, but she chose to glare back even fiercer. Once the crowd was away, Lara-Belle turned to her sister. She barked, "As for you, Coral, watch your back. I'll make sure the next time we are sent on a mission together, one of us will pay for your treachery."

"Treachery?" asked Coral. "What treachery could I have caused, sister?"

"Oh, don't give me that," said Lara-Belle, not amused. She paused, and then sneered, "Just keep your distance from anything technologically… cute." With a disgusted look across her face, Lara-Belle walked away from Coral and the damaged scene before her sister's eyes.

As Coral attempted to clean up the mess, a scarred lion named Thatcher approached Coral and said, diverting her from her work, "Let me guess: this is Lara-Belle's doing… again."

Coral answered in frustration, "Why does she have to be so ignorant? I was only celebrating Christmas… in July, but in my own way. So, why can't she see that Christmas is something worth celebrating? The holiday gives hope to those who have none. Instead, the villains would rather get than give."

Thatcher replied, "That's the way it's done here, Coral. You can't change fate."

Coral turned her gaze to his own, "If the Ring-bearer comes, then w-"

"Maleficent will probably kill him first-hand. You know that, as well as I," admitted Thatcher.

Coral shook her head. "I don't think she will, Thatcher."

"Oh, and you think a mere Halfling will defeat us all in the end?" asked Thatcher, offended.

"No. I was just saying-"

"You really believe that? I can't believe you, Coral," said Thatcher, frustrated now.

"Some things have to change, Thatcher. One way or another, the villains will lose, but I will not stay here forever and let my sister rip me to shreds," exclaimed Coral. "That is not the way it works."

Thatcher only told her, "Then, you are nothing more than a lowly scarred lioness that never learned to grow up."

"It seems we are at a disagreement, since you've been growing down, as of late," said Coral, snapping at him.

"We're done here. I'm done with you," said Thatcher, fed up.

"No Thatcher, it's _me_ who should be done with you. We're broken up!" announced Coral, aggravated.

"_I already said we were, Coral!"_ shouted Thatcher, storming away from the area Coral was still attempting to clean up.

* * *

Back at the Evenshire Camp, the decorating did not start until noon of that same day. With Aslan's supervision, one third of the camp's festive decorations were done in a single afternoon. This huge undertaking did not prove easy, as some of the talking animals attempted to be the boss, which ended in a lot of paw and claw fights that were broken up very quickly.

Among the animals was the chipmunk trio: Alvin, Simon, and Theodore Seville. All three chipmunks wore sweaters, with fabric in the colors of red, blue, and green. Alvin's red sweater had a yellow letter 'A' sewn into the front of the fabric. Simon's blue sweater and Theodore's green sweater were plain. The chipmunk brothers, as small as they were, could only help with putting up holly branches and ornaments. As they did, the three chipmunk brothers sang their favorite songs they knew and enjoyed. Eventually, the singing stopped as Alvin attempted to pull apart a knot of bulbs.

Struggling with the bulb hangars, Alvin cried, "I've – got – this! I've – got this… _whoa!_" As he screamed, Alvin disappeared from his brothers' sights further down into the box, where the rest of the decorations piled on top of each other.

Simon cried, worriedly, "Uh… Alvin, are you okay?"

In moments, Alvin stuck his head out from the pile. Brushing himself off, Alvin gave Simon a thumbs up, as he said, cheerfully, "I'm _okay_, Simon!"

Theodore kindly asked his two brothers, "Um… guys, maybe we should take a break."

"I think Theodore's right, Alvin," said Simon. "Do you mind getting out of that box?"

Frustrated, Alvin barked, "Are you kidding? And miss out on the Festival? No. Come on Simon, Theodore, we've got work to do!"

"Work? That's new to him," admitted Theodore to Simon.

Alvin pulled out a large ornament and handed the bulb to Lucy Pevensie, a ginger-haired teenage girl who watched the scene unfold between the three chipmunks. Lucy thanked Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, before handing another few ornaments to her brother, Peter Pevensie.

Confused, Lucy asked her eldest brother, "Peter, where's Susan and Edmund? They should be here by now, helping us decorate the Camp."

Peter shrugged, but glanced up as he saw Frodo walk between Edmund and Susan, talking aimlessly about whatever thoughts came to their minds. Peter told his youngest sister, "There they are!"

Lucy's face lit up when she saw her elder brother and sister approach her and Peter. However, the happiness passed from her face when she saw Frodo. Still thinking about the dream Frodo had described inside Aslan's tent, Lucy looked away from the hobbit and returned her gaze to Susan and Edmund.

Stepping down from a tall ladder, Peter approached Frodo and handed him an enclosed parchment with a red seal. Peter explained, "Aslan wanted me to give this to you. He said it was important."

Frodo asked, confused, "Did he say anything else?"

"No. He said you should meet him at the grand pavilion. That was it," said Peter, a blank expression written across his face.

Frodo nodded. "Thank you."

After he broke the seal, Frodo unfolded the parchment. Inside, he found an invitation to the grand pavilion, written in fine, inked handwriting:

_Frodo,_

_Aslan requests you come to the grand pavilion at five this afternoon. We plan on having dance lessons, before the upcoming Christmas in July Festival, and we could use your assistance with the folk dances._

_Your presence is greatly needed._

_Signed,  
Reepicheep_

Frodo re-read the short letter a second time, before muttering, "Of course, Reepicheep." His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the salt-and-pepper hedgehog, Amor, charge towards Dicero the rhinoceros. Ignoring the hedgehog, in spite of hearing Dicero's devious laughter, Frodo agreed to help Peter and his three siblings, as well as the chipmunk trio, with decorating the exterior of the food pavilion.

o-o-o

On the other side of the Evenshire Camp, the red parrot Iago called most of the birds together. Getting the birds' attention, Iago barked, "All right, you_ bird_ brains! Listen up! We're going to do this Festival right, unlike that annoying hedgehog Amor. I heard what he did last year, but his typical stunts won't happen this year. This year, we birds are in charge of what goes on during this festive time."

"And who will be in charge of watching you, Iago?" asked the blue hornbill named Zazu.

Although he was confused, Iago made a comeback, "Who put _you_ in charge?"

Offended, Zazu fought back, "As Simba's majordomo, I request you stop bossing us birds. We are not your servants."

Iago ignored Zazu and continued speaking in his bossy tone. The second he did this, Zazu flew towards him. Almost instantaneously, Zazu and Iago ended up debating over who should make sure Amor kept his place during the Christmas in July Festival. All the birds agreed, before parting with the two birds, that Iago and Zazu should each keep an eye on Amor. Then the birds, except for Iago and Zazu who had stunned looks across their faces, flew off rather too speedily.

* * *

Shortly after her meeting with Pattertwig and the Cheshire Cat, Melissa Snowberry informed most of the heroes at the Terrabay Camp about her plan for a Christmas in July Festival, which she hoped would rival Aslan's Festival at the Evenshire Camp. Out of the majority that were inside the pavilions that day, roughly half decided to take part in celebrating Christmas in July. The rest of the camp decided to spend much of their time picking on those who would be celebrating.

At three in the afternoon, Melissa decorated her tent. With help from Pattertwig and the Cheshire Cat Melissa's tent had more holly than was needed. As Melissa prepared to finish her tent off with some different decorations, she noticed Nash rove through the Terrabay Camp. She said nothing to the hobbit man; instead, she returned her focus on decorating the rest of her tent.

While scouring the Terrabay Camp for something to do, Nash eventually noticed three hobbit men and a hobbit lass asking for a guide, to show them around the camp. Deciding to help the four hobbit newcomers, Nash approached them and asked:

"Say, you four wouldn't happen to be looking for a guide?"

"Why yes, we are," said the sandy, curly haired hobbit man, who gave him a suspicious yet confused look.

The hobbit man with the blond, curly hair asked Nash, "Do you know where we could find a good guide to show us this…" he watched nervously as a few weasels and a rhinoceros walked past him and his friends, "camp."

"Do you know any guides?" asked the brown, curly haired hobbit man.

"Actually I do. Do you see that hobbit lass there?" asked Nash, pointing out Melissa to the four hobbits. "The folk around this camp say she's the best guide there is in the whole Silent Forest. You should ask her for a grand tour." He then introduced himself, "By the way, my name is Nash."

The sandy, curly haired hobbit man introduced himself and his friends, "Hullo. I am Samwise Gamgee, Sam for short." He pointed to the brown and blond haired hobbit men, "This is Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took," he then pulled the hobbit lass beside him, "and this is Rosie Cotton. Rosie and I are soon to be wed."

"Well then, congratulations to you both. Excuse me, but I must tend to other services around here. Pardon me, if you would?" asked Nash, leaving the four hobbits alone.

Melissa shouted at the Narnian squirrel, "I told you, Pattertwig! This bulb – goes – here! You got that?"

"Well, you don't need to bite me ear off, Melissa. After all, I'm only trying to help you," said Pattertwig, working on finishing Melissa decorate her tent.

Noticing the four hobbit newcomers were now standing before her, Melissa stopped what she was doing and said, a little surprised, "Oh, newcomer hobbits – what a pleasure! Who are you?"

"Samwise Gamgee, but most people prefer to call me Sam," said Sam, introducing himself. He then pointed out his fiancée, Rosie, to Melissa, "This is Rosie, who is soon to be my wife."

"Oh," said Melissa.

"That's what the hobbit Nash said to us," chided Merry, jokingly.

Stunned, Melissa asked, "So, you four know Nash?"

"Not as well as you think," said Pippin. "We consider him an acquaintance."

Merry muttered, warningly, "Pippin."

Remembering, Melissa asked the two younger hobbits, "Wait, you two are Merry and Pippin?"

Stunned, Merry asked, "How did you know? I didn't introduce myself."

"It's not that hard to guess. I've just heard of the Fellowship of the Ring's journey to Mordor, and wondered if you knew anything about the Ring-bearer, Frodo Baggins, and his dwarf companion, Gimli," explained Melissa, curious now.

Shocked, Merry replied, "Frodo's my cousin."

"Really?" asked Melissa, "Then maybe you could tell me more about him at your tent."

"Half a minute, miss, but Merry and I usually travel together, or pull pranks together-"

Merry interrupted Pippin, before he could go on, "Pippin let me handle this lass… see if she knows anything about Frodo's whereabouts."

"She looks like she has a lot more than Frodo on her mind, Mister Merry," said Sam, not convinced and already suspicious of Melissa.

"Shall we?" asked Melissa, her gaze transfixed on Merry.

"Melissa, I thought we were decorating your tent," said Pattertwig, confused now.

Facing the squirrel, Melissa told him, "Pattertwig, I'm giving you a new job: find the hobbit man who goes by the name Nash Wimble. Tell him I sent you. See why he brought these four hobbits over to me." She asked, "You think you can handle that?"

"Yes – madam," said Pattertwig, skittering away from Melissa's tent in seconds.

"You didn't need to do that, Miss Melissa," said Merry, just as Melissa stood up and faced him again.

"Oh, you mean like how you said my name, even when I didn't introduce myself?" asked Melissa, firing back.

Offended a little, Merry told his friends, "Maybe we should find someone else to guide us around the camp…"

Melissa intervened, "No, no, no! I'm sure guiding you four around the Terrabay Camp works for me. Shall we explore then, before I return to my decorating?"

"Decorating?" asked Sam and Pippin, more confused than they were a few minutes ago. In spite their suspicions towards Melissa, they allowed her to give them a tour. Yet they kept their gazes fixed on both Melissa and Merry, just to keep an eye on both of them.

* * *

The hours dragged on at the Evenshire Camp. Only a few heroes realized how slow time ticked, but this lasted for a few milliseconds as they were sent back to work on decorations. To make the Evenshire Camp more festive, to celebrate Christmas and Yule together as one, it was agreed to combine the decorations in such a way so that anyone could tell which holiday had what décor.

At four in the afternoon, the decorating was put on hold until the following morning. Not long after this was done, Aslan gave all the heroes who worked on the decorating an hour-long break to relax and be prepared for the dance lessons, taking place in the grand pavilion. A few heroes, such as Huckleberry Finn, the Artful Dodger, Anakin Skywalker, and Jack Sparrow, were not looking forward to the dances, even dancing in front of heroes – even though three of these four did not claim they were heroes.

Frodo returned to his tent to rest for an hour or so. After another busy day, he knew he would need sleep. The second he entered his tent, he set down Reepicheep's letter on the wooden table, which stood across from the hobbit-sized bed. Immediately after his head hit the pillow, Frodo fell asleep. Even after everything he'd been through, and would go through later on, one dream kept returning to his thoughts:

_The ground felt coarse and dry on his feet. Amidst this barren, reddish-brown landscape, yellow grass grew in places that weren't too cracked. The sun bore down on him as he walked, until he collapsed on his knees. Peering upwards from where he crouched, Frodo saw with stunned yet slightly awed eyes the gold ring – Sauron's Ring of Power – lying against a small boulder-shaped rock. As he reached for the One Ring, Frodo fell backwards until he entered a massive sandstorm. He shielded his face his left arm, before trudging his way through the billowing storm. This long stride nearly made him lose all breath and almost all hope, until he found the bright sunlight beam down from a clear blue sky…_

_He was back on the barren plain country, with nothing out ahead of him but cracked, scorched hills and a mountainous, cliff landscape to his right. He tore through the countryside at a run. He was unaware that someone – a feminine creature – was watching him from above, as though an observer. In her dream, a familiar deep yet merry voice told another familiar face, "…he is on his own." Both the feminine observer and Frodo, who left the dream moments later, were pulled abruptly into the shadowy darkness…_

Frodo awoke in seconds. His mind reeled over his most recent dream, once again about the One Ring. Was it possible to free himself of the Burden? Would he ever find peace, healing, and most important: hope? He felt as if there were still questions left unanswered. But who would answer those questions, when he needed them most? He feared they would never be answered, unless they were called for at the least expected time…

Before he panicked, upon realizing how far the sun was in the afternoon sky, Frodo recalled the note Reepicheep sent to him. After re-reading the message and calming down some, Frodo changed and left his tent with ease, especially once he saw there were still heroes filing inside the grand pavilion.

o-o-o

Inside the massive pavilion-like stadium, Frodo found many heroes warming up with their own dance moves and styles. Some proved to be excellent dancers, while others failed at this tremendously. A few minutes after he spoke with Reepicheep, Frodo saw Mumble attempting to show Gurgi and Kovu his tap dancing moves, but noticed often how much Gurgi was distracted and fidgety by all the other commotion going on inside the pavilion. The second Gurgi saw Frodo, however, he and Mumble waved to the hobbit, leaving Kovu to stop the two, just as suspicious gazes fell on them, mostly from Simba.

A few moments after Aslan arrived, he told all the heroes present for the dance lessons, or partaking in helping out with certain dances, to take a seat. Once the heroes were seated, either on the benches on the ground floor, or up on the wooden stands, Aslan explained in the best way that he could, "I am glad you all could join us this evening. In order for this Christmas in July Festival to be a success, I am doing things differently, as opposed to last year. This year, we are having heroes from each world show heroes from other worlds, while at the festival, the dances from their home worlds. I guarantee this will bring further excitement and raise more awareness that the Evenshire Camp is humble and respects all peoples, animals, and their cultures. I daresay I do expect a lot from all of you."

Aslan then turned to Reepicheep, while telling the heroes, "Reepicheep will instruct you all on where to practice in this stadium. We have separate halls for every hero to practice in, and whether or not certain dances require partners will be up to you. If you decide to work out in this main stadium area, where the folk dances will partake, then that is up to you to decide. Just remember to save the dances you will perform for the festival until the First of July." Turning to Reepicheep fully now, Aslan told him, "Reepicheep, if you wish to begin, you shall."

"Thank you, Aslan," said Reepicheep, bowing before the Great Lion.

Once Aslan left the grand pavilion to Reepicheep, the large mouse told the heroes present which hall they needed to enter, in order to find their instructors for certain dances. This, however, caused Frodo to become separated from all six of his companions, who would be traveling with him to the Merswold Camp.

The second Reepicheep told Amor and his hedgehog friends they would be working on tango dances, as Aslan assumed that was native to their part of their home world, Amor and his hedgehog friends performed a few tango dances almost out of the blue, for all the heroes to see. Aslan stopped the hedgehogs, while telling them to save more tango dances for the festival. They agreed and left the main floor, while showing off their tango dance moves.

As soon as the heroes were in the right place, with Frodo noticing how few heroes there were from Middle-earth at the Evenshire Camp, the dance lessons and practices began almost instantly. Although Frodo attempted more than once to reason with Aslan, he eventually gave up and agreed to assist certain heroes who were interested in learning, at least, the hobbit dances of Middle-earth. As for Legolas and Aragorn, they instructed other heroes the dances of Men and Elves, which they too learned in Middle-earth.

In all, apart from the many interruptions caused by a few – rather crazed animals, the first evening of dance lessons finished off on a good start. Before the heroes retired to their separate tents, Aslan informed them to be prepared to practice again in the grand pavilion, in the evenings to come before the Christmas in July Festival.


	3. Chapter 3: Yuletide Celebration

**Chapter Three:**

**Yuletide Celebration**

In the days that followed, Frodo noticed a shift in the way the heroes acted at the Evenshire Camp. During the evenings, when the dance lessons and practices took place, Frodo also noticed that many heroes were pairing up. There was even a widespread rumor around the camp, which turned out to be true, that some of the heroes were being allowed by Aslan to bring either their boyfriend, girlfriend, or friend to the Christmas in July Festival.

If this wasn't enough, Frodo also attempted hard, roughly several times, not to be spotted by many of the single female heroes at the Evenshire Camp. Not even Lucy Pevensie was attempting to stop this, nor was she bothering to help him. In the end, Frodo had to admit he would have preferred not to be alone at the Christmas in July Festival. Sadly, this part of his mind almost resurfaced again, but he shooed that thought away almost instantly, if he hadn't received constant thoughts nagging at him about the girl in his dreams, who he figured either was not born yet or had no idea that he existed.

Inside the food pavilion, the morning before the Festival, Reepicheep noticed Frodo was the only one sitting by himself, eating his breakfast alone. Somehow, all six of Frodo's companions abandoned him to be with either their mates or their girlfriends. Before Reepicheep could cheer Frodo up, he felt most of the time, since he had entered the food pavilion, that he was being watched very closely. By the time Reepicheep scared away the 'presence', which turned out to be Dicero the rhinoceros, Dicero fell on top of the long table behind him, smashing it to bits with his back. The heroes jumped back at the sight of the rhinoceros.

Noticing Reepicheep shaking his head in disbelief, Dicero chuckled guiltily, before admitting, while pointing out the salt-and-pepper hedgehog, "It was Amor! Amor did it! I told him this was a bad idea to watch you with all suspicions, but he doesn't listen to me! He just-"

"_Shut up, Dicero!"_ shouted Amor, enraged. He glared at Reepicheep, Amor told everyone at the food pavilion, "Believe me, all! I think it's time I picked up my sabotage to the next level." Amor then told Reepicheep, "I'll see you tonight at the game pavilion…" he told every hero, including Reepicheep, "and everyone's invited, including-" he added in a creepy voice, "Frodo Baggins." Before Aslan entered the food pavilion, Amor told the crowd, "Goodbye!" He fled from the food pavilion at a fast pace, while grunting on his way out.

Aslan, meanwhile, tended to Dicero's bruises by breathing on the rhinoceros.

o-o-o

On the evening before the Christmas in July Festival, Amor waited until the heroes that decided to come to the game pavilion – much to Amor's surprise, Frodo followed the small crowd inside the pavilion – were inside the enclosed, rebuilt area before he pulled out a remote from behind his still-broken television set. Just as a flicker of bright lights appeared in the Silent Forest, a distance away from the Evenshire Camp, Amor pressed a button on the remote, causing all the Christmas light bulbs to turn on, brightening up the whole camp in an array of rainbow and white colors. Excitement and awe entered the game pavilion, as well as throughout the camp. However, Aslan became suspicious of the hedgehog as the light bulbs glowed on the outside and inside of his large tent.

Back inside the game pavilion, while looking at the colors dazzle brilliantly, Jacques the hedgehog asked his friend, "Whoa – Amor, this is incredible! I think you've outdone yourself this time."

Amor chuckled loudly in delight. "I know. It's much brighter over here with these light bulbs than it is over at the Terrabay Camp! Let's see Melissa pull this one off against me!"

"I think you might have missed one, Amor," said Frodo, walking towards a bulb that wasn't on, which he thought was not working properly.

Amor, freaking out, attempted to stop Frodo only with words, "No! Frodo, please don't do that! That bulb's meant to overload the-" He was cut off as Frodo turned the bulb, causing the light bulbs to all spark and go out throughout the Evenshire Camp. The only lights that were on – besides the clear moonlit sky – were the flaming torches, which did not require battery power. Amor finally said, within the darkness of the game pavilion, "light bulbs."

"I told you, Amor," said Jacques, shaking his head. "I told you Baggins was trouble, but you didn't listen."

Amor only glared in annoyance at Jacques, who was standing somewhere in the pitch dark of the game pavilion.

* * *

The second Melissa spotted the array of bright lights, which occurred in one area a distance away from the Terrabay Camp, swiftly vanished into the darkness of the night she cracked a gleeful smile, while laughing in complete, joyous delight. Her laughter was cut short when Melissa noticed all the light bulbs throughout the Terrabay Camp were going out one by one. By the time the last light bulb flickered out, Melissa glanced up with a guilty expression on her face. Standing before her was the Great Lion, Aslan, who did not look amused by the light display contest between Melissa and Amor.

Standing up, while pulling herself together, Melissa asked the Lion, "Aslan, what brings you here?"

"I should ask you the same question," said Aslan, sharply. Turning to Sam Gamgee and his friends, Aslan asked them, "And how are the four of you settling in? I do hope all is well here at the Terrabay Camp, due to my frequent absence."

"Fine," said Merry, "good…" Giving in, Merry asked the Great Lion, "what have you heard?"

"Not much, Meriadoc Brandybuck, except that Melissa Snowberry and the hedgehog Amor have managed to pull off a lights and display contest, while at the Evenshire and Terrabay Camp." Turning to Melissa, Aslan asked her, "Isn't that correct, Melissa?"

Melissa made up an excuse, hoping it was a good reason, "Well… not a lights and display contest per say… Amor and I have the same tastes for modern technology."

"A very improper way for a hobbit to live, dear Melissa," said Aslan.

"Beg pardon?" asked Melissa, now confused.

"As punishment for disobeying my orders about bringing anything modern or technological to the Terrabay Camp, Melissa Snowberry you shall work as a waitress at the Christmas in July Festival. The festival here, at the Terrabay Camp, will resume without you and Nash Wimble, who I need to help work in the kitchens with the rat chef, Remy." Aslan then asked the two hobbits, "I do hope this is not an issue for either of you."

Melissa shook her head, a small smile crossing her face, "No."

"Not at all, Aslan," said Nash, in a polite voice.

Aslan walked up to Nash, and told him in his ear, "Then I suggest you watch Melissa very closely, and try to keep her away from the Ring-bearer, Frodo Baggins, at all costs. Can you do this?"

Nash nodded his head, and then whispered right back, "I can do that, Aslan. This shouldn't be too much of a hassle."

"Good. I'm glad there won't be," said Aslan.

Sam, overhearing their conversation, asked in a polite manner, "Master Frodo's at the Evenshire Camp?" He did not receive a response from Nash or Aslan, who left the hobbit with an unanswered question. Somehow, Sam already guessed correctly, as he knew in his heart, that his friend and master was still alive, but in a camp that was a distance away from the camp he was now situated at with Frodo's cousins and his fiancée.

* * *

The following morning, the day of the Christmas in July Festival, Dicero came out of the healing pavilion like a new rhinoceros. Although the bruises weren't too serious, healing a lot quicker than he would have liked, Dicero admitted on the previous day, as well as that morning, that his pride was the only part of him that hurt badly. However, very few animals showed sympathy towards him.

"Unless it was something serious, like what I will do to Frodo Baggins," said Amor to his friend Jacques, who watched Dicero come out of the healing pavilion as a sorrier but wiser-looking rhinoceros. Amor turned to Jacques at once, and told him, "I'll get Baggins back tonight for his little stunt last night. Wait and see, Jacques!"

Jacques attempted to reason with his friend. "Amor, knock some sense into you. I told you Baggins was trouble and yet you didn't listen to me. Now, you want to sabotage him, instead of the Festival? What's come over you, Amor? Have you lost your marbles?"

"Hey," said Amor, retaliating, "as long as I know what's best for me, that hobbit cannot stand against me… hey, that rhymed – almost."

Jacques merely shook his head. "You're mad is what it is, Amor. I'm not going to be involved in this."

"Fine, but wait until you see what I've got in store for our little hobbit friend," said Amor, bolting back to his tent.

Confused, Jacques admitted to him, loudly, "Frodo Baggins is not our friend, Amor! Hey, where are you going? Amor, come back here! Amor-" He grunted as he chased after his salt-and-pepper hedgehog friend.

* * *

In spite of the many animals' protests now to stop the festival, the Christmas in July Festival began as planned. Although many animals did not stand for having the festival on the First of July, Aslan told them to bear with him as he made his rounds. He hoped there would not be any troublesome commotions like the previous year.

By noon, the Christmas in July Festival started at the Evenshire Camp. Nearly every hero attended the festival within the first hour. The many dances were performed during the day, which worked well for the animals, since they considered throwing in the informal dances for later in the afternoon, when dusk arrived and the sun had set, or so they said.

In the evening, for those heroes who wanted to continue enjoying the festival, while the rest prepared for their regular daily schedule the following morning, followed Aslan to his tent. The number of heroes that joined the Great Lion was few, but Aslan did not mind this, since he figured smaller parties were more festive than grand ones. The few animals that came to Aslan's tent were also few, which included Amor and his friend Jacques. The two hobbits from the Terrabay Camp, Melissa Snowberry and Nash Wimble, were also invited to continue their services, as they had done since noon. Aslan hoped this way, he could keep an eye on both groups, but sadly this did not work out the way he had planned, for Amor had been waiting for the evening for his own scheme against the hobbit, and Ring-bearer, Frodo Baggins.

Before Frodo's arrival, Jacques searched the entire tent for Amor, but could not find him anywhere. However, when he did find him, not in an obvious spot, Jacques merely looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

Confused, Jacques poked his head inside the small vase and shouted, "Amor, get out of there!"

"Hey!" Amor shushed his friend right away. "Is Frodo coming?"

"Have you lost your mind?" asked Jacques.

"Shh! Here he comes," whispered Amor. "Pretend that you don't know me."

Jacques, although confused at first, shrugged and moved away from the vase. "Okay, but I won't see how this turns out."

"My full-proof plan is working!" muttered Amor, already feeling giddy.

As soon as Jacques saw Frodo enter Aslan's tent, he waddled at a quick pace towards him. In a hurried voice, Jacques told Frodo, while attempting hard not to laugh, "Frodo, I wouldn't go near that table with that small vase. There's something furry inside the vase that wants to get you." He then waddled off in search of Aslan, the Great Lion.

Just as Frodo passed by the nearest wooden table, where the small vase was situated, Amor leapt out from the vase, straight towards the hobbit. However, Frodo dodged the hedgehog in time to see the vase fall to the floor from behind the table, with Amor falling face-first on the grassy, dirt floor, a few inches away from Frodo's feet.

While Amor recovered from the blow, Frodo told him, "Nice." He added, "Hopefully, you don't have anything else planned to ruin this evening, Amor."

Sitting up, Amor told him, "You're one to talk. You're too good – for your own good." As Frodo walked away, Amor fought back with his words, "I'm going to get you for this! I'm going to sneak attack on you so hard and so fast that you won't know which way to turn! I'm-"

Zazu intervened, as he and Iago stood right behind the salt-and-pepper hedgehog, "Amor!"

"Huh?" asked Amor. He jumped back in fright, upon seeing the two birds. Not pleased to see either one, Amor told them as he stood back up on his four paws, "Oh, it's you two again. Don't you have any better plans besides ruin my evening?"

"I beg your pardon?" asked Zazu, immediately offended.

Iago whispered to his bird friend, "Don't encourage him, Zazu."

However, Amor ended up arguing with the two birds for some part of the evening. Since Zazu and Iago wouldn't leave him alone, Amor spent half his time devising quick ways to sabotage Frodo's evening, during the last half of the Christmas in July Festival. Amor's plans were all but stopped by Iago and Zazu, who proved they weren't half as bad together than apart, especially whenever they faced Amor, who was not at all enjoying the evening.

o-o-o

Halfway through the early evening hours, Melissa returned to the kitchen pavilion, where she found Nash still baking and cooking desserts. As Melissa entered the kitchen pavilion with another empty tray, she told the hobbit, "All right. We've got two orders of that French Silk Pie and one big order of desserts from the Shire."

"Boy," said Nash, surprised and nearly groaning, "those hobbits can sure chow down. Of course, there's only one hobbit at this camp, besides us." He shrugged, "Must be Frodo Baggins, asking for the Shire food."

"Well, come on!" barked Melissa, stubbornly. "We've got hungry animals waiting for more food, including me."

Noticing Melissa was standing around, with her arms crossed, Nash told her off, "I don't see you doing anything!" He then ordered her, "Why don't you help me out with the cooking?" He did not receive a response at first. "You're from the Shire. Can't you cook hobbit food from that country?"

Melissa looked at all the ingredients with cautious eyes. Eventually, she baked what was easiest in one of the cookbooks she found. Upon showing Nash her freshly baked product of dessert, Nash tested it out at first, but then spit out the contents in the trash.

Appalled and disgusted, Nash told Melissa, "You're not doing it right! This tastes like chalk!"

"So, you've got one hobbit inside Aslan's tent who can cook right," said Melissa. "Why don't you send in Frodo Baggins to help us?"

"You know, cooking was my luxury. It's my pleasure, and it's what keeps cynical-minded hobbit cats like you away from my peace and serenity." Nash added with reluctance, as he mixed up another bowl of ingredients, "Now, you're ruining my night."

Melissa glared at him, sharply. "I hope you don't mean that, Nash. I'm perfectly capable of getting the job done."

"Yeah right," said Nash. "It seems only the hobbits that have lived in the Shire are more capable than you at cooking, and cooking excellent. Oh wait! You no longer live there – tough love on you."

Grabbing a handful of flour, Melissa told him, sneakily, "Oh yeah? We'll just see about – that!" She tossed the flour right at Nash, causing her to chuckle in delight upon seeing that some of the flour stayed on the right side of Nash's face.

Cracking a wide grin at Melissa, Nash stopped mixing his latest ingredients, pulled out a handful of flour from the flour bag, and flicked it right at Melissa. Without warning, the two hobbits started a food fight in the kitchen pavilion. Before it became extreme, Melissa eventually found a pie sitting alone on one of the stainless steel table. Noticing Nash bolt out of the kitchen, Melissa followed the hobbit man all the way into Aslan's tent, where she and Nash caused a food fight there. Frodo barely had time to escape when he was struck on the face with a pie. In seconds, a massive food fight was had by all the heroes in the large tent, except for Aslan who bolted before the food fight erupted.


	4. Epilogue: Apologetic Carols

**Epilogue:**

**Apologetic Carols**

After the food fight frenzy ended at Aslan's tent, Aslan ordered the heroes involved, which was everyone except Reepicheep, to head back to their tents to wash up and get ready for bed. As the heroes filed out of the large tent, Aslan told Melissa, Nash, Reepicheep, and Amor to stay behind. Amor was stunned to see Iago and Zazu fly out of the tent like they did nothing wrong. Noticing Amor treading away from Aslan, Melissa, and Nash, Reepicheep followed him with great concern. Aslan, meanwhile, brought Melissa and Nash over to a table, where the two hobbits sat down across from each other.

Aslan explained to the two hobbits, "Now I will have to have this tent cleaned up, due to your food fight. How did this happen?"

"Melissa's doing," said Nash, glumly, "since she was the one who started this whole mess."

Melissa protested, "I wouldn't have started anything, if you weren't acting like a bossy jerk."

"You're the jerk, Melissa!" cried Nash, harshly. "You were bossing me around the entire time the festival went on."

"Was not!" shouted Melissa, fighting back.

Aslan broke up the argument with his words, "I don't care who started it!" Speaking in a calmer, yet stern tone, Aslan told the two hobbits, "The point is that this dispute between you two needs to end right now. Should there be any further acts of deprivation between you both, then you will both be held for those claims."

Melissa moaned, softly, "Deprivation… yeah right."

Facing Melissa now, Aslan told her, "Melissa, apologize to Nash. Nash, apologize all the same."

Nash apologized, politely, to the hobbit lass, "I'm sorry, Melissa, for treating you with such disrespect. I cannot help it when I'm in the work mood. These things happen." He added, "I can become sensitive at times, but at least I have enough common sense to know right from wrong."

Aslan nodded in approval at Nash. He looked at Melissa, who was not responding. "Melissa, do you have anything to say to Nash?"

"I'm sorry you chose to be a half-hobbit," said Melissa.

Sternly, Aslan told the hobbit lass, "Melissa…"

Melissa confessed seconds later, "I'm sorry I was so arrogant, and treated Nash like a pack animal! All I really want now is my cut…"

"Melissa!" barked Aslan, not impressed with Melissa's apology to Nash.

"You'll get your cut, after we get back to the Terrabay Camp. I still want half of your shares for tonight's service," said Nash to Melissa.

"You'll get a third and nothing less!" cried Melissa, unconvinced.

Finding it hard to convince Melissa that she could have been scamming him, Nash turned to Aslan and asked, "Can we deal with Melissa, after we get back to Terrabay Camp, Aslan?"

Aslan nodded. "Of course, Nash, as long as it means you each get your equal share, then I hope in return there shouldn't be any further trouble between you two."

"No," said Melissa, "not at all, Aslan. Why would there be?" She noticed she had received a sharp glare from Aslan and Nash.

o-o-o

The second Reepicheep stood behind Amor, who was staring at a globe on a gold stand, he asked the salt-and-pepper hedgehog, "Amor?"

Amor asked back, annoyed, "What?"

Reepicheep continued, "You really should consider getting your act together. Frodo Baggins is not at all a bad hobbit. He's better than most, and I can assure you he will be friends with you as well… if you give him a chance."

Amor sighed heavily. "Reep, I've already proved I'm a jerk around the Evenshire Camp. Now you want me to prove I'm a nice hedgehog?" Facing Reepicheep, Amor told him in disgust, "You don't know anything about me, Reep. I am sorry."

"Please, give Frodo another chance-"

"And why would I want to do something like that for?" asked Amor, appalled. "My plans to sabotage Frodo Baggins' evening all went up in smoke tonight…" He paused, and then had an idea. "Of course, I could always sabotage your days to come. Since you seem capable of trusting your hobbit friend, then I don't see why I shouldn't continue to make your days and nights as miserable as possible."

Reepicheep glared at the salt-and-pepper hedgehog. "Then I can assure you, Amor, I will do whatever I can in my power to stop you from sabotaging other heroes' days and evenings. Is that clear?"

"Sounds clear to me," said Amor in a chipper voice. Without warning, he waddled off, but not before giving Reepicheep a devious look.

* * *

Once he retired to his tent, Frodo snuck down the hidden stone steps to his private bath chamber, the same one Aslan gave to him during his first week at the Evenshire Camp. After washing and changing into a new set of clothes, provided by the servant girl Danielle de Barbarac, Frodo returned to the surface, back inside his tent. He immediately fell asleep, the second his head hit the pillow. Since the day's events, which led into the evening, with the Christmas in July Festival, Frodo became so tired his thoughts were filled with dreams he hardly saw, other than feeling an overwhelming sense of peace and tranquility.

The very next morning, Frodo dressed and prepared his bow and arrows for another training session with Susan Pevensie. Before he left, Gandalf the White stepped inside his tent. Frodo was hesitant, at first, to speak to Bilbo's friend, who he had become acquainted with since his quest to Mordor.

"Gandalf, what a pleasure to see you here," said Frodo, greeting the wizard, who wore white robes. "What brings you to my tent?"

Gandalf inquired, "I only came here to ask if you had remembered your uncle's mithril coat?"

"Aslan must have brought the mithril coat from the Shire," explained Frodo.

"Do you know where it is?" asked Gandalf, curious.

Frodo showed Gandalf one of the chests inside his tent. Upon opening the chest, Frodo told Gandalf as the two saw the mithril, chainmail coat folded neatly inside, "You see?"

"You had better wear it, before you leave the camp, Frodo," said Gandalf.

"Do you find I'll need to wear the coat, Gandalf?" asked Frodo, curious and confused.

"Where you are headed, you will need that coat. Danger lurks in the Merswold Camp. I daresay you would not want to travel to any villains' lair without your uncle's mithril coat, or I must say it is yours now," explained Gandalf.

Closing the chest, Frodo asked, "Yes, I might as well." He hesitated, and then said "Gandalf-" Before he could ask any further questions, Frodo found the wizard already leaving his tent. After he locked the chest, Frodo grabbed his quiver, with the training bow, arrows, and knives, before he too left the tent, past the opened curtains.

* * *

**I hope you the readers enjoyed this festive midquel to **_**The Dark Twilight**_**. I would like to thank all the readers who have read this story right to the very end, including ValueMyHeart and Silvered Anna whose encouragement, ideas, and reviews keep me motivated enough to write, even when I don't find myself in the mood to do so.**

**Again, I thank each and every one of you for taking time out of your busy schedules just to read this story. I hope to hear from you the readers/writers again in any of my other works.**

**~ Aria Breuer**


End file.
